<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain's Quest by EarlyMorningRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213960">Rain's Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlyMorningRain/pseuds/EarlyMorningRain'>EarlyMorningRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Elves, Fantasy, High Fantasy, M/M, Oral Sex, Shotacon, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlyMorningRain/pseuds/EarlyMorningRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain, a young boy in the realm of Eolinara, dreams of becoming a hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun was coming up in the realm of Eolinara. In a little town close to the realm's border, two young friends were enjoying each other. They were saying good-bye.<br/>
<br/>
On the bed, lying on his side, Breeze gulped down Rain's cum and then gasped for air. "Ahhh... dude, that was a big load," Breeze said. "Heads up, I'm cumming, too!"<br/>
<br/>
Lying right next to Breeze, Rain gulped down his friend's cum. Then he released Breeze's dick with a 'pop'. "Ohhh... delicious!" Rain said. "I am <em>so </em>going to miss this."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah? Is that all you're going to miss about me, fairy lips?" Breeze said as he sat up straight on the bed.<br/>
<br/>
"What? No, I... Breeze, you know that I..." Rain said, sitting up next to him.<br/>
<br/>
Breeze laughed and tussled Rain's brown hair. "Chill out, dummy, I'm just teasing you. I know you're going to miss all of me," he said and gave Rain a quick kiss on the lips. Then he stood from the bed and started looking for his clothes. "But you'll miss my dick most of all, of course. So what are you going to do about that? We both know you can't go a full day without having a taste of dick. What about Typhoon? He's not that ugly."<br/>
<br/>
"Are you serious?" Rain said. "He's too old! He's like, fifteen years old, I think. Practically an adult!"<br/>
<br/>
Breeze chuckled and started pulling his trousers on. "Well, there's no one else around. You and I are the only eleven-year-olds in this town. Every other boy is either too young to get a hard-on or older than Typhoon. So what are you going to do?"<br/>
<br/>
"Easy," Rain said with a big smile as he stood up from the bed with an enthusiastic spring. "I'm going to start my quest today!"<br/>
<br/>
Breeze put on his shirt and looked at Rain. "Dude, you're still serious about that? I told you, it's crazy talk. You can't become a hero just by walking into the woods. In fact, there are no heroes anymore, that's all the stuff of legends."<br/>
<br/>
"All the more reason to become one," Rain said as he started dressing himself. "This world needs heroes again. Someone who will stand up against the evil lords and the monsters and all sorts of evilness and danger. And sure, walking into the woods is the way most heroes get started. They fight creatures and get experience, and so on. It's all in the books we've read a million times, remember?"<br/>
<br/>
"Those books are fairy tales and legends," Breeze said as he knelt to tie his shoelaces. "Besides, I still don't understand how that's supposed to get you a daily taste of dick."<br/>
<br/>
"Duh, that's because I will find companions on the road and they will join my quest, dumbass. That's in the books, too, remember? In fact, I bet I'll find a cute young elf before sundown, today. And I bet elves have beautiful dicks, too. He'll probably be an expert archer and we'll have lots of adventures and become heroes together and fight the bad guys. Instead of, you know, joining them like you're about to do."<br/>
<br/>
Breeze rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his own black hair, trying to fix it. "For the last time, dumbface, the Dark Knights are not bad guys anymore. They haven't been since the Weather Wars, and that was centuries ago. They're just an elite force now, which mean's they're badass. which means that I'll be happy to become a Dark Knight. I'm just lucky that my dad knows a guy who knows a guy who recruits for Dark Knight training."<br/>
<br/>
Rain looked away, his smile vanishing. "Yeah... I just wish you didn't have to go away, though."<br/>
<br/>
Breeze smiled and gently pulled Rain toward himself until their noses were touching. "You're so sweet, fairy lips. I'm going to miss you, too," he said and kissed Rain on the lips. This time, the kiss was not a quick one. "Now behave yourself while I'm gone, ok? Maybe I'll find you a job in Nightfall Keep and send for you, one of these days." Then he gave Rain a smack on the butt and walked out of the room.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, what do you mean?" Rain said as he followed Breeze. "You don't really believe me, do you? You don't believe that I'm starting my quest today! I won't be here if you send for me. I'll be far away, becoming a hero!"<br/>
<br/>
Breeze chuckled as they both walked out of Rain's house and down the street, heading toward the town limits. The townsfolk were already up and about, roaming the streets in their daily occupations. "Oh, I believe you will start your quest, all right. I know you're deluded enough. You'll walk into the woods today and come back running and screaming for help the minute you find the first squirrel. Or maybe it'll be a frog. Anyway, you'll be sleeping in your bed tonight and that will be that."<br/>
<br/>
Rain grumbled. "I'll show you. I'll see you again someday and you will eat those words."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, well, I think you'll be the one eating them. And all you'll be eating in the meantime is Typhoon's dick. Until then, this is good-bye, dude. We're here."<br/>
<br/>
They had reached the edge of town. They stopped and stared at the black carriage that was waiting to take Breeze far away. All the way to Nightfall Keep. Then they stared at each other.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't kiss me good-bye," Breeze said. "The driver might see, and I don't want them to think that I am too emotional. Dark Knights are supposed to become emotionless."<br/>
<br/>
"Ok," Rain said. He smiled as he gave Breeze's dick and balls a quick rub. "Good-bye, Breeze."<br/>
<br/>
Breeze chuckled and tussled Rain's hair again. "Good-bye, fairy lips. I will see you again, one day."<br/>
<br/>
The dark-haired boy stepped into the carriage and it immediately started on its way, becoming smaller and smaller to Rain's sight. "Yeah," Rain said. "And I will taste you again, one day. But today, I have my own quest to start. And it's going to be awesome!"<br/>
<br/>
He turned around and sprinted toward his house, where his leather backpack and wooden staff were waiting, all set to go.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rain begins his quest and has a wild encounter in the woods.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noon had come and gone and the orange rays of the afternoon sun crept through the woods, making Rain a little nervous. He would soon need to find a place to pass the night. But the foremost question in his mind was: Where the heck was his companion? He should have found a cute young elf by now. That was how it was in his books. He couldn't be expected to pass the night all by himself in the middle of the freaking woods, could he? That was scary. Also, where were the small evil creatures hiding? He should have defeated a few of them by now, increasing his experience, but he had only seen birds and squirrels around. He couldn't fight a squirrel. Squirrels were cute.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not going to sleep in my bed tonight, like Breeze said I would," Rain said to himself, speaking out loud. "I'm going to become a hero, dammit. And I will sleep in the woods by myself tonight if I have to."<br/>
<br/>
"Well, that would be a waste of body heat," a voice said.<br/>
<br/>
Rain gave a little cry of surprise and then turned in every direction, slightly shaking as he held his wooden staff in front of him. "Finally! M-my first enemy! Show yourself and fight!"<br/>
<br/>
The voice laughed. Then something dropped from a tree, falling right in front of Rain. It was a someone, Rain saw. A someone with orange skin and weird ears. No, it wasn't skin, Rain realized. It was fur.<br/>
<br/>
"A catboy!" Rain said. "You're one of the catfolk!"<br/>
<br/>
The catboy giggled as his tail danced behind him. He went on all fours and started circling Rain. His rustic vest and shorts did not seem to hinder his catlike movements. "Hi!" the catboy said. "My name is Kioko. And you are my prey today!"<br/>
<br/>
Rain shivered. He had not expected to fight a ferocious feline hunter on the first day of his quest. He was about to become its dinner! "B-b-back off, wild creature! I am an expert with this staff, you know! I will hit you with it if you get any closer! I will hit you and it will hurt!"<br/>
<br/>
Kioko stopped and cocked his head. "Staff? Oh, you mean your wooden stick," he said and chuckled. "Well, I don't think I am going to get your stick today. In fact, <em>you </em>are about to get <em>my </em>stick!"<br/>
<br/>
Rain raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You mean your teeth, right? You want to eat me, don't you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Eat you?" Kioko said, standing up straight. "Oh, you mean sucking your dick? Sorry, baldy, I'm already in heat, and when I'm in heat I can't stop myself until I screw some cutie like you. Plus, you just called me a wild creature, and that just got me even hornier."<br/>
<br/>
"What? You want to <em>screw </em>me?" Rain said, lowering his staff. "I thought you wanted to eat me. And... and what do you mean, 'baldy', anyway? Can't you see the beautiful chestnut-brown hair on my head?" he said, grabbing a handful of his own hair. "Unless you mean... were you spying on me a little while ago, when I was taking a whiz?"<br/>
<br/>
Kioko giggled. "No, I mean that you don't have any fur, like I do. But even so, we aren't that different from each other, right? Other than fur, tail and ears, I mean. We even look the same age."<br/>
<br/>
"Well, yeah, I guess," Rain said. In fact, he had always thought catfolk had cat-like limbs, but Kioko's limbs seemed the same as Rain's. Kioko's voice sounded child-like, too, same as Rain's, so he was probably right about their age similitude. "I am <em>so </em>sorry to disappoint you with my furlessness, though," he said, speaking the last line with a sarcastic tone.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't worry. I've always wanted to screw a human," Kioko said. "It's one of the reasons I got close to your town after my people exiled me."<br/>
<br/>
"Exiled you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Enough talk. We can talk more after we're done screwing. <em>Mrow-meow</em>!" he said and sprang at Rain.<br/>
<br/>
Rain felt himself and Kioko tumble together on the ground and he could barely understand what was happening from moment to moment. He realized that he was being stripped and he tried to fight it, but he sensed catlike claws ripping his clothes to shreds and he was unable to fight back. Then, in an instant of clarity, he realized that he didn't have to fight back at all, because, really, he was not about to lose his life or anything like that. He was not even going to lose his anal virginity, which Breeze had already taken a couple of months ago. Granted, he had not had too much experience with screwing (he had loved drinking Breeze's cum too much), but it was hardly a catastrophic proposition. Plus, he'd never been screwed by a catboy before and that had to count as building experience, right? So it was all in the name of his quest.<br/>
<br/>
In moments, he found himself on all fours, being mounted by the horny catboy, who pumped Rain's butt vigorously as he meowed loud moans, or moaned loud meows, and it was a wild experience all right. He now realized that Breeze had actually made gentle love to him when he had pumped his behind, going tenderly about it. But now? Now he was getting wildly screwed!<br/>
<br/>
A little time passed. At some point, Rain realized that he was lying on his stomach on the ground, motionless, his dirty face lying on its side, staring at some nearby tree, his mouth half-open. A little ant walked around the base of the tree and Rain followed it with his eyes until it had walked out of sight. Only then did he come back to himself and wondered about his situation. The first thing he thought was that the screwing was finally over. He could not feel the catboy's body touching his. The second thing he thought was that his butthole throbbed. He couldn't decide if it was a pleasant or unpleasant sensation.<br/>
<br/>
"Ooooh..." he said. "What happened?"<br/>
<br/>
"You just got screwed," Kioko said.<br/>
<br/>
With an effort, Rain turned his body around so that he was now lying on his back, He could now see Kioko, hunched down at a little distance from him. The catboy was naked and licking his own soft dick. Rain took notice that Kioko's dick and balls -except for their orange hue- looked perfectly human-like. He had half-expected them to be cat-like, but it seems that he had also been wrong about that. What else had he been wrong about that day?<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, man..." Rain said with a tired voice. "This is a catastrophe."<br/>
<br/>
"Good one," Kioko said. Then he stopped licking his dick to look at Rain. "Wait, do you mean that you didn't like it?"<br/>
<br/>
"What? Oh, no, the screw was fine, really," Rain said. "A little intense for me, but you live and learn, I suppose. No, I mean my quest. My quest is a catastrophe."<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean? What quest?" Kioko said as he started licking his dick again.<br/>
<br/>
"I am on a quest to become a great hero," Rain said. "I was supposed to find companions and have adventures and build experience and so on. But the only thing I managed to do is get myself screwed by a catboy, get my clothes shredded to pieces and get myself lost in the woods where I will probably have to spend the night all by myself and... and then try to find my way back home in the morning." He sighed. "I guess Breeze was right. This is not a world for heroes anymore."<br/>
<br/>
"Well, I don't know about quests," Kioko said. "But I can be your companion. We can spend the night together. I'd love to snuggle up with you!"<br/>
<br/>
Rain lifted himself on his elbows so he could look at the catboy's face. "Really? Do you want to join my party?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sure thing! I'm a party animal. Besides, I'm all by myself, too. I was exiled from my tribe, like I said before. I have nowhere in particular to go, so I don't mind traveling with you. I kind of like you! Mostly because you're so cute, but you also seem like a nice guy."<br/>
<br/>
"Well, all right!" Rain said, sitting up straight. "My quest continues! Now we'll just have to find a place to set up camp for the night. And tomorrow I'll try to find something to wear as clothing."<br/>
<br/>
"Sure thing! Listen, let me put my clothes into your backpack. That way you won't be the only one naked and that might make you feel less embarrassed about it."<br/>
<br/>
Rain shrugged. "Sure, if you want to. I don't think I would feel too embarrassed to be naked in front of someone who has just <em>royally screwed me</em>, though." It was also because he thought that the catboy looked pretty cute with no clothes on, but Rain kept it to himself.<br/>
<br/>
Kioko giggled. "Ok, baldy. And it will be nicer to snuggle up if we're both naked too, won't it?"<br/>
<br/>
Rain smiled. "Yeah, I guess. But no more screwing for today, ok? My butthole is still palpitating or something. And no screwing me while I'm asleep, either!"<br/>
<br/>
"Ok, ok, I promise!" Kioko said, standing up. "As for setting up camp, we could just go back to my place and sleep there."<br/>
<br/>
"Huh? You have a place?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course. Did you think I slept on tree branches?"<br/>
<br/>
"Uh... yeah, I guess I kind of did. But that's a great idea, sleeping at your place. Let's go," he said, standing up. He was wearing nothing but his shoes.<br/>
<br/>
Kioko picked up the clothes scattered on the ground, put them on Rain's backpack and on their way they went.<br/>
<br/>
"You can hold it if you want to, you know," Kioko said, a little after they had started walking.<br/>
<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
<br/>
"My tail. You've been eyeing it. You want to touch it, don't you? It's fine, you can hold it all the way to my place, Just don't squeeze it, all right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ok," Rain said and held Kioko's tail with his left hand as the two boys walked side by side. He liked the feel of it. And then he realized that he was getting a hard-on.<br/>
<br/>
Kioko giggled. "It looks like you like it. That's fine. I don't let just anyone touch it, you know?"<br/>
<br/>
Rain smiled and thought that he might have found more than just a companion. He might have found a friend.<br/>
<br/>
Kioko's 'place' was actually a small cave, with a big bunch of dry leaves for a bed. The night was warm and even warmer for the two naked young bodies snuggled up together, so their sleep was comfortable and they woke up refreshed.<br/>
<br/>
Rain was relieved to find that his butthole was not throbbing anymore in the morning. He had brought loaves of bread in his backpack and they had some for breakfast. Talking to Kioko while they ate, he learned that catfolk eat most of the same food that humans eat, and vice versa. Then they started their travels, walking in a direction that would not take them back either to Rain's town or Kioko's village. Anywhere else was adventure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two naked travelers face their first challenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So he left to become a Dark Knight, huh?" Kioko said as he and Rain made their way through the woods, making small talk. They were both still naked, except for Rain's shoes. He was also carrying his backpack and wooden staff. "And you say you'd been sucking his dick every day for a while now, right? No wonder you were so good at it when you sucked mine this morning. It was masterful!"<br/>
<br/>
Rain blushed. "Thanks. It's just something that I really like doing. I can't go without it for too long, you know?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well, you can suck my dick whenever you want, no worries there! It's too bad that you couldn't go with your friend, though. Becoming a Dark Knight sounds pretty awesome."<br/>
<br/>
"No way! Dark Knights have an evil history. I want to become a hero! In fact, I want to become a Paladin."<br/>
<br/>
"What's that?"<br/>
<br/>
"It's like a Knight who can also use white magic. Can you imagine? Me and you together, a Paladin and a ferocious hunter... we will be unbeatable!"<br/>
<br/>
"Uh, except that I am not a ferocious hunter," Kioko said. "Well, I guess I kind of am when I'm in heat. But other than that, I'm pretty harmless."<br/>
<br/>
Rain frowned at him. "What do you mean? You're a catboy, aren't you? Your people are known for-"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kioko said, interrupting the brown-haired boy. "The catfolk are famously ferocious hunters. Except for me. Which is part of the reason I was exiled. But I have dreams too, you know? In my village, I was training to become an Advisor."<br/>
<br/>
Rain blinked. "A what? No, wait a second, no, no, no, you can't do that. That doesn't sound useful in epic battles at all. No, you're supposed to be a hunter in my heroic team!""<br/>
<br/>
Kioko shrugged. "Sorry, that's just not who I am. Don't worry, though, Advisors can be very useful, you'll see! Oh, look, we found a path."<br/>
<br/>
Both boys looked down the path that they'd stumbled upon, but it twisted and turned around clumps of trees and so they couldn't see where it led on either direction.<br/>
<br/>
"Here's my first advice," Kioko said, touching his chin with index finger and thumb, as if in contemplation. "We should follow this path. I believe it will lead us somewhere."<br/>
<br/>
Rain rolled his eyes. "Astounding advice, furball. But I guess you're right, we should follow it. It might at least lead us to some place where I can find some clothes. I don't plan to remain naked for the rest of my life!"<br/>
<br/>
"I promised to remain naked, too, until you find some clothes, remember?" Kioko said. "That way we can be embarrassed together, if people find us like this."<br/>
<br/>
Rain frowned."It's the least you could do, considering it was you who shredded my clothes. But I guess I appreciate it, anyway."<br/>
<br/>
The boys followed the path in its eastern direction (as per Kioko's advice, which sounded to Rain very much like random advice). The woods seemed to stretch endlessly and Rain had started to wonder if they should turn around and try the other direction instead, when they spotted a couple of figures on the path, walking toward them.<br/>
<br/>
"There's two people over there. They're approaching us!" Rain said. He hurried to cover his genitals with the hand that was not carrying his staff.<br/>
<br/>
"It looks like two boys," Kioko said, covering his own genitals with both hands. "Two boys with wooden weapons."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, shit," Rain said. "Look at the insignia on their vests. They're Teddybear foot-soldiers!"<br/>
<br/>
The two young boys approaching Rain and Kioko wore sleeveless vests with a teddy-bear paw print over their hearts. On their heads they wore brown leather caps with ear flaps, a thin leather cord under the chin to keep the cap in place, and teddybear ears on top. Unlike the rest of the cap, which was leather, the ears were made of some furry material. The soldiers seemed of a similar age as Rain and Kioko's age. Their faces were steeled with determination.<br/>
<br/>
"This could actually be good news," Rain said. "We could fight them and gain experience!"<br/>
<br/>
"Why would we fight them?" Kioko said. "They've given us no reason to. Besides, do you really want to fight while we're naked?"<br/>
<br/>
"Shit, you're right. I really don't. But you should know that they will probably want to paddle our butts, just for the fun of it. Teddybears are authorized by the Ursus Dominion to discipline young people at their discretion. Those are not wooden swords they're carrying. They're wooden paddles!"<br/>
<br/>
"Paddles?" Kioko said, his car-like ears standing up straight. He felt his bottom-cheeks clench with dread. His small fangs bit his lower lip. "I don't want to be paddled!"<br/>
<br/>
"Me neither. So I guess we'll have to fight, even though we're naked."<br/>
<br/>
"No, wait," he said, placing index finger and thumb under his chin, as if in thought. "My advice is to try some diplomacy first. We might talk our way out of this."<br/>
<br/>
"All right. I guess it's worth a try."<br/>
<br/>
The Teddybear soldiers stopped right in front of Rain and Kioko, eyeing the naked travelers up and down. Rain caught one of the soldiers -the one with a freckled face- smiling wickedly as he surveyed their naked bodies.<br/>
<br/>
"Attention, naked travelers!" said the other soldier. Locks of long, blonde hair hung from underneath his leather cap. Rain thought that the soldier's voice betrayed his age as much as his face did - he couldn't be older than eleven or twelve, Rain thought. "In the name of the Ursus Dominion, steak your names and your business!"<br/>
<br/>
"And, um, also keep your hands at your sides," said the freckled-faced soldier. "For, uh, for safety purposes."<br/>
<br/>
Rain and Kioko blushed as they put their hands away. The two soldiers took a long glance at the uncovered young penises.<br/>
<br/>
"Should we paddle them now, sir?" said freckled-face.<br/>
<br/>
"No, wait!" Rain said. "We, um, we are just harmless travelers passing through. My name is Rain and this is my friend, Kioko."<br/>
<br/>
"Harmless, eh? You steak no devious intentions against the Dominion, eh?" said the blonde soldier. Then he turned toward Kioko. "What say you, catboy? Is this accurrect?"<br/>
<br/>
"Um, you mean 'accurate', sir," said freckled-face. "And you mean 'state', not 'steak'. Anyway, should we paddle them now?"<br/>
<br/>
"Pssst, furball," Rain whispered at his friend. "This would be a great time for your diplomacy. Say something!"<br/>
<br/>
Kioko stared at the blonde soldier, his irises turning a little more feline than human-like.<br/>
<br/>
"Well?" said the blonde soldier. "Are you going to answer my que-"<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Mrow-meow</em>!" cried Kioko and pounced at the soldier. They tumbled on the ground. A flurry of movement and sounds of clothes being shredded to pieces quickly followed.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, shit," Rain said.<br/>
<br/>
"W-what is he doing?" freckled-face said, taking a step back from the action. "Is he going to eat him?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, he's just going to screw him," Rain said, as Kioko started to mount the blonde soldier, who was now naked enough to be mounted.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh," said freckled-face. "I guess... I guess I should maybe call for reinforcements..."<br/>
<br/>
Rain didn't like the sound of that. They might get taken captive and that means his quest would be interrupted. "Right, orrr... I could just help you relieve some stress while we wait for them to finish," Rain said as he reached for the soldiers' pants and started unbuttoning them.<br/>
<br/>
Freckled-face swallowed. "Oh! I guess, uh.... I guess that's a good idea, too."<br/>
<br/>
Rain knelt in front of him, pulled out his hard penis and started sucking it. Freckled-face soon discovered Rain's talent for oral service and it did not take long for him to discharge his load, his hands holding Rain's head in place until he'd shot the last of his boy-milk down Rain's throat.<br/>
<br/>
"Ohhh... that was amazing!" freckled-face said as he started to pull his pants back up. "You are gifted. You really are!"<br/>
<br/>
Rain giggled. "That's what they keep telling me," he said, rising to his feet as he cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand.<br/>
<br/>
A moment later, Kioko shot his own load into the blonde soldier's butthole and they both hollered with delight as they came together. Afterwards, Kioko started his penis-licking routine while the spent soldier remained lying down, his chest and face touching the ground and his knees close to his stomach, so his butt was sticking upwards.<br/>
<br/>
"Dude!" Rain said. "What happened to diplomacy? Wasn't that your advice?"<br/>
<br/>
Kioko shrugged. "Sorry. I was in heat again," he said and continued licking his own penis.<br/>
<br/>
"Sir?" freckled-face said. "Sir, are you all right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ohhh... it was... nice..." the blonde soldier said. "Uh... I mean, no! I am not all right at all! Ohhh..."<br/>
<br/>
"Should we paddle them now, sir?" said freckled-face.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, yes, of course, but... you do it, I'm resting now," the blonde soldier said. He had not moved from the position he'd been left in. "Four swats, each! Ohhh..."<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, sir!" freckled-face said, with a big grin. "You two! Bend over and grab your knees!"<br/>
<br/>
Rain and Kioko had no choice but to comply. The catboy took hold of his own tail so that it remained over his back and left shoulder, keeping it away from the paddle's target. They received four swats each and were surprised to find just how much four swats from those wicked wooden paddles could sting! After their paddling, they hopped from foot to foot, whimpering and rubbing their behinds.<br/>
<br/>
"You're lucky he wasn't the one who paddled you," freckled-face said. "He outranks me and is authorized to deliver six swats each, instead of four. Now get out of here and stay out of our patrol routes if you don't want us to re-heat your bottoms."<br/>
<br/>
The two travelers started walking away, in the same direction they had been heading before the encounter. They sniffled and rubbed their stinging rear ends as they walked.<br/>
<br/>
"Speaking of heat, couldn't you hold it until we were out of their sight?" Rain said. "We could have taken care of it ourselves, like we did yesterday."<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry," said Kioko. "It comes unexpectedly and I can't control myself any more than you can stop looking for dick to suck."<br/>
<br/>
"Point taken. But I don't suddenly pounce on dicks like you do on boys," Rain said. "Oh well, I guess at least this could sort of count as experience gained, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, what's that?" Kioko said, pointing at some spot in the woods.<br/>
<br/>
Rain looked in the direction he was pointing at and saw a young, dark-haired boy halfway hidden behind a tree. He seemed to be taking notes on some sort of scroll. The boy realized he'd been spotted by the two travelers and swiftly turned and ran away.<br/>
<br/>
"Did you see that?" Kioko said. "I think that he was spying on us. He probably watched what happened back there with the Teddybears."<br/>
<br/>
"But did you see his pointy ears?" Rain said, a smile growing on his face. "He was an elf! Finally, someone useful to join my party. C'mon, let's catch him!"<br/>
<br/>
Rain started after the young elf, running deep into the woods. Kioko went on all fours and hurried behind him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys find a new companion and enter a scary temple.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain and Kioko chased the young elf boy through the woods, dodging trees and bushes and the occasional squirrel.</p><p>"It's too bad you're not a hunter, furball," Rain said. "We'll probably never catch him. Elves are the most agile creatures in the world!"</p><p>"Are you sure?" Kioko said, running on all fours at Rain's side. "He doesn't look that agile to me."</p><p>Ahead of them, the young elf kept tripping on his feet, almost falling several times. He finally tripped on an overgrown tree root and fell face-down on the ground. Rain and Kioko helped him to his feet.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Rain said.</p><p>"Ouch. Yes, yes, thank you. It only hurts a tiny bit," the elf said, dusting his clothes with his free hand. On his other hand he held a rolled-up scroll.</p><p>"I thought elves were supposed to be agile and graceful," Rain said. "But you were tripping all over yourself. In fact, you're not even dressed like an archer at all."</p><p>The young elf looked down at himself. He was wearing a long, fancy coat with silver buttons, and formal-looking trousers. His slick, black hair was held in back with a beautiful, ornate hairpin in the shape of an elven symbol. "Well, I will take that as a compliment," he said as he drew a pair of spectacles from his pocket and put them on.</p><p>"Oh, shit," Rain said. "You're a nerd. You're a nerdy elf. You're not carrying an awesome bow and a quiver full of deadly arrows."</p><p>"Certainly not," the nerdy elf said. "My name is Kuskyn, and I have no use for bows and arrows. I am training to become a Loremaster."</p><p>"I don't even want to know what that is," Rain said.</p><p>"A Loremaster collects information from many sources and makes records of it," Kuskyn said. "We investigate, corroborate, catalog, archive... among many other activities."</p><p>"More like a bore-master," Rain said and snorted a laugh. "No, wait. I got it - more like a snore-master!"</p><p>Kuskyn grumbled. "I'll thank you to stop mocking my vocation. And would you please tell your pet to stop sniffing my genital area!" he said as he waved Kioko away from him. The catboy giggled as he backed away.</p><p>"Ok, so now we've established that you're useless in an epic quest," Rain said. "Good-bye, then. C'mon, furball, let's get back to the path."</p><p>"Wait!" Kuskyn said. "I am on a quest myself. Perhaps we can help each other."</p><p>"A quest? What quest?" Rain said. "A quest to spy on people, like you were spying on us back there?"</p><p>"Um, no, not at all, I was just making a record of your... peculiar engagement with the soldiers. I had witnessed nothing like it before, so I had to make a record of it because it's my job to do so. It's all strictly professional."</p><p>"Let's see," Kioko said, snatching the scroll away from Kuskyn's hand. He rolled it open and looked at it. "Professional, right. So why did you draw a hundred little hearts around us when we're getting it on with the Teddybears in this drawing? And in this other drawing, why did you draw a hundred little stars around our butts when we're getting paddled?"</p><p>Kuskyn snatched the scroll back and started rolling it up. "Um, they're just symbols of academic significance. Nothing that you could understand."</p><p>"And your quest?" Rain said.</p><p>Kuskyn fixed his spectacles. "My current task is to reach an ancient, haunted place of mysticism - the dreadful Temple of Ordros!"</p><p>Rain's eyes gleamed. "Yes, yes, yes! That's exactly the kind of quest we're looking for!"</p><p>"It... it is?" Kioko said, hiding behind Rain's legs. </p><p>"Alas, I have not the strength or courage to venture into the temple by myself," Kuskyn said. "I was merely planning to make a few sketches of the temple from a safe distance. But if you care to join me, we could brave the temple's dangers and find a trove of lore and treasure inside!"</p><p>"Treasure? Oh, man, you're giving me a hard-on," Rain said. "We'll do it! Lead on, nerdy elf! Uh, I assume that you know how to get there?</p><p>"Of course. I have a map of the area with me." </p><p>"Um. Hey, baldy?" Kioko said, addressing Rain. "M-maybe I can wait for you guys right here. I'm not that brave, you know? Or suicidal."</p><p>"Listen," Rain whispered in the catboy's ear, so Kuskyn wouldn't overhear. "Have you ever screwed an elf? If you come with us, you might get the chance to screw this nerdy elf the next time you're in heat. Do you really want to miss the opportunity?"</p><p>The catboy thought about it and licked his lips. "Well, I... I guess I could stay with you a little longer. Maybe, uh, maybe the temple will be empty after all. He said it's haunted, but there's no such thing as ghosts, right?"</p><p>"That's right. Good kitty," Rain said as he caressed Kioko's head, making the catboy arch his back and purr appreciatively. "Ok, nerdy elf, we're ready to- huh?"</p><p>Rain and Kioko stared at Kuskyn, who had pulled out his hard young penis from his trousers and was pumping it vigorously with his hand. His eyes had gone completely white and he was moaning.</p><p>"What the heck? He's jerking off," Rain said. "He's jerking off right here, in front of us."</p><p>"And it looks like you were right," Kioko said. "Elves <em>do</em> have beautiful dicks."</p><p>"Oooh!" Kuskyn cried as he came. Shiny semen came spurting out of his penis and splashed the other two boys.</p><p>The catboy started licking the sparkly semen off his body. "Oh. It tastes really good," he said and licked some more.</p><p>Rain used his finger to wipe some of it from his chest and put it in his mouth. "Hmm, you're right! Kind of like lemon pie."</p><p>"Sorry about that," Kuskyn said as he put his penis back into his trousers. Then he fixed his spectacles again - his eyes had returned to normal. "I just can't help myself when I become so aroused. And being so close to your cute, naked bodies was just too arousing for me to bear. You guys are a little weird, walking naked in the open like that." </p><p>"We're weird?" Rain said. "You just jerked off in front of two people you've just met. And you shoot shiny sperm! Is it magic?"</p><p>Kuskyn chuckled. "Hardly. It's just an elf thing, I guess. Say, I was thinking that you guys look close to my age. I'm eleven."</p><p>"So are we," Rain said. "Both of us."</p><p>"Three of a kind," Kuskyn said. "I would say that fate might have brought us together, if I believed in such things. Let me check the map, then, and we'll be off."</p><p>Led by the young elf, the three boys made their way across the woods. They shared some bread from Rain's backpack as they walked, as well as some nuts and fruit that Kuskyn was carrying in his satchel. They made small talk and became quick friends as young boys are liable to do with little more than small talk. Night was falling when they reached the temple.</p><p>"This is awesome," Rain said as they stared at the entrance of the time-worn, stony building. It was large, but Rain thought the tall trees and vegetation enclosing it kept it hidden from, say, a squadron of the Ursus Dominion's aerial division passing through these skies. And that meant that the temple's treasures were probably still there, waiting to be claimed. "This definitely looks like an ancient, mystical temple, just like you said!"</p><p>"And d-dreadful, too, just like you said," Kioko said.</p><p>"Indeed. I am never wrong in my research," Kuskyn said with a proud smile. "Shall we?"</p><p>The temple's wooden door was unlocked. Rain pushed it open with a loud creak. They stepped inside and found themselves walking down a long hallway. Lit torches hung from the walls, allowing good visibility.</p><p>"I don't think this temple is abandoned at all," Rain said, holding his wooden staff at the ready. "I mean, someone must have lit all of these torches, right?"</p><p>"Sure. That must have been the Warlock who lives here," Kuskyn said as they turned a corner and walked down a larger hallway.</p><p>"T-the what?" Kioko said with a shiver.</p><p>"Um, you didn't say anything about a Warlock," Rain said.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you," Kuskyn said. "Don't worry about it, though. He sleeps most of the year, I read all about it, he's mostly active during wintertime. It's all part of a black magic spell that allows him to live for centuries. The torches must remain lit by some magic spell, I guess. Anyway, it's summer now, so we're not in any danger."</p><p>"Except maybe for that," Rain said, pointing ahead.</p><p>The three boys stared at the humanoid form standing in front of them, completely wrapped in dirty layers of cloth that might once have been white. The creature stepped toward them.</p><p>"Oh, it's a mummy," Kuskyn said.</p><p>"A mummy?" Rain said.</p><p>"Mommy!" Kioko said. He gave a loud meow as he ran away on all fours.</p><p>"Hey, furball, come back! This guy's not that scary!" Rain said, but failed to get Kioko to return. "Look at him, he's only as tall as we are! It's some sort of mummy kid, we can take him. Take this, foul creature!" he said and swung his staff at the mummy. </p><p>The frightful being caught the staff in mid-air and snatched it away from Rain's hands. Rain watched, bewildered, as the wooden staff rotted in the mummy's hand, first becoming grey and then crumbling to dust, all in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"Oh, crap." Rain said. "Nerdy elf, do something! Use one of your elven powers!"</p><p>"Yes, of course! I am now employing my greatest ability. This is excellent lore!" Kuskyn said, scribbling on a scroll with astounding speed.</p><p>"Great," Rain said with a frown. "Make sure to write down exactly how this thing kills me."</p><p>"Of course I will," Kuskyn said, scribbling away.</p><p>Rain's eyes turned toward the mummy's groin. Something was growing in that area. Layers of cloth stretched but remained covering the enlarging shape.</p><p>"Whoa, he's getting a hard-on!" Rain said. "Maybe... maybe he doesn't want to kill me, after all?"</p><p>"I agree," Kuskyn said, with a little smile. "I suggest that you humor him. Mummys will go away when their desires have been satisfied."</p><p>"Really? Ok, then. I haven't been screwed silly by fearsome creatures before, but I have by a wild catboy, so I guess it can't be all that different, right? Here you go, mummy boy."</p><p>Rain turned around and lowered himself on all fours, shaking his bottom invitingly at the boy-shaped mummy. The ghastly figure wasted no time in accepting the invitation, immediately mounting Rain and pumping his behind with its cloth-wrapped member. Rain moaned with delight and Kuskyn sketched as fast as his silver pen would go until the mummy gave a deep, loud moan of otherwordly bliss, that somehow also sounded like the faraway voice of a young boy. Then, the layers of cloth lost their shape and fell apart, scattering across the floor as if nothing at all had been inside them.</p><p>"Oh, wow," Kuskyn said. "It vanished. Whatever was inside vanished."</p><p>"W-why... ohhh... why do you sound surprised?" Rain said, trying to catch his breath. He'd been left in the same position as the blonde soldier after Kioko had finished screwing him - face and chest on the floor, knees close to his stomach, bottom sticking up. "You... you said yourself that mummys go away when... when they'd been satisfied... ohhh..."</p><p>"Um, yeah... except that might have been something that I made up just to see him scr- uh... just to see what happened," Kuskyn said. "Anyway, it worked, that's what's important. Now let's go find your pet and more fascinating lore!"</p><p>"He's... he's not my pet... ohhh..." Rain said. "And we won't leave until... until we find some treasure, just... just give me a minute here.... ohhh..."</p><p>"Yes, take your time. You just underwent a mystical experience. And, um, and it was pretty arousing to watch it, too..." Kuskyn said, pulling out his beautiful elven penis out of his trousers, his eyes going white as he started stroking it. In seconds, a spray of shiny elven semen rained over Rain's naked body. One shiny drop fell close to his lips and he licked it clean with a swipe of his tongue.</p><p>"Oh," Rain said. "I've always loved lemon pie."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>